I'll Be There For You
by heckayes
Summary: Dean & Sam have a sister, Kasidy. Dean needs her to get through hell & Sam has a bigger problem than anyone ever planned on. M for language.
1. The Sharpest Lives

Kasidy pulled her long, dirty blonde hair up into a high ponytail. She sighed looking at her dirty hands and wiped them on her jeans, which were already soiled with soil. Her sweat soaked white t-shirt was stained with the same dirt she had been shoveling for the last twenty minutes.

"I wonder if I would feel as dirty if this was from something normal, like a garden?" she asked out loud.

"What Kas??" her younger brother looked up at her from the whole he was standing in, about 10 yards away.

"Oh nothing Sam. Just pondering what life is like when you're not digging up the graves of tortured souls."

"Well, Kas, it's pretty much…boring compared to our life. And safe. Unless your family is being stalked by some creepy ass yellow eyed demon. Then, normal life sucks, hard core." Clearly, Sam was still torn up about his girlfriend who had been murdered nearly four years ago. She understood the trauma it had caused him, but seriously, Sam had been banging some demon bitch for months now. It was time to quit pouting about Jess's death.

"Well, Sam, I guess I shouldn't complain about being a hunter. I mean, there is always excitement, beer, and I'm around my brothers. We won't discuss how I can't get a date with you two jackasses around, threatening every single guy who comes near me!"

"Well, Kas, maybe if you didn't attract such a low-life loser crowd, we wouldn't be as compelled," Dean walked up from the Impala with salt and a tank of lighter fluid. Kas glared at him, but decided it wasn't worth the fight to start talking about the nasty hoes he was always bringing to the motels from the bars

"Yep, your right Dean. I attract all the trashy people. My bad." Kas sighed and cracked open the grave she had dug up.

"Well, let's send these two hell-torn lovers back where they need to be." Dean threw some salt into the grave, followed by a good dousing of lighter fluid, and tossed in a couple matches. The siblings watched the bones go up in a blaze and then headed back towards Dean's love, his 69 Chevy Impala.

"Hey, Kas," Sam talked in a low tone, so Dean couldn't over hear him as he wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know what Dean said was inappropriate and probably hurtful. I'll try and be more considerate of the guys you want to see, k sis?" Kas looked up at him and choked out a laugh.

"You are such a chick, Sammy. But thanks, I'd appreciate it. I can't say anything to Dean. The kid just spent 4 months in hell. I mean, I guess I deserve a little shit after the torture he had, but sometimes, I just want to…." She stopped short as Dean turned around.

"You two walk slow enough? Let's get to the bar. There is good beer on tap to be drank, and some nice ass that I'd like to tap too." He smiled his big, irresistible grin that always made Kasidy melt.

"You pig," Kas said, laughing. "You know, you should have died years ago from some nasty STD, right? Not to a demon or ghost or anything. When you do get Chlamydia, do not ask me to help you apply ointment!!" Sam laughed, Dean scowled and all three Winchesters piled into the car and drove off to go relax after a long day of ghost hunting.


	2. Straitjacket Feeling

Dean woke up with a start. He jumped up and looked around him, only to see himself surrounded by the same dusty motel room he had been in the last two nights. He looked down on the bed next to him to see his sister looking up at him.

"What is it?" Kasidy mumbled, half asleep.

"Nothing, Kas. I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He got up and walked to the sink. Looking in the mirror, he saw his face and shirt were drenched. Hopefully Kasidy hadn't noticed that. He splashed some cold water on his face before heading back to the bed.

"Is everything alright Dean?" Kasidy asked her older brother, concern etched across her face.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he muttered. "Go back to sleep Kas. I'm fine." He laid back down and sighed, trying to get comfortable. Kasidy gently rubbed his back until she heard his breathing even out and sighed. She knew he was having nightmares. Ever since he had returned from hell, he couldn't fall asleep unless Kasidy was next to him. There had to be something that could help him, but she didn't know what. She sighed, and rolled over, saying a little prayer for the boy next to her that was so tormented, before closing her eyes and returning to sleep.

The next morning, Dean was the first one up. He used to be a late sleeper, but after his vacation in hell, he tried to sleep as little as possible. He went to get coffee and breakfast for his sleeping siblings, and a newspaper, hoping to find a new job to get started on. When there was nothing going on, his mind was filled with memories of hell, and the less memories he had of that, the better.

He returned to the motel to see Kasidy sitting on the bed and the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom.

"Good morning Sunshine. Got ya something to get rid of that hangover your probably nursing," Dean smiled handing Kas a cup of coffee.

"Oh whatever. You're the one who needs hangover relief. You pounded down almost an entire bottle of whiskey on your own. Maybe you should cut back a little…" Kasidy was getting worried. Great, that was definitely not what Dean wanted, more things for her to worry about.

"Yeah, sure Kas. Whatever you want." Kasidy looked up surprised by Dean's willingness to layoff one of his favorite things.

"Are you sick? What have you done with my brother?? Cristo!" Kasidy yelled out the word that forced a demon possessing a human to show itself.

"What is going on out here?" Sam walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and salt gun in hand.

"Whoa, calm down princess. Don't get all trigger happy on me, bitch." Sam glared at Dean.

"Dean said he'd layoff the alcohol. I think he's possessed."  
"Yeah, I'd say so!" Sam laughed. "Next thing you know, he's gonna start listening to Josh Groban. You raise me up…" Sam started singing.

"I don't know if I should be more worried about Dean's sobriety or you're knowing the words to a Josh Groban song!" Kasidy looked at both of her brothers, a look of mock terror spread across her face.

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower." Dean threw breakfast down on the table and locked himself in the bathroom. He loved those two to death, but sometimes, they drove him crazy.

"So, Kas, what's going on with him. I mean, I know, he's all sorts of messed up, but no drinking?? What the hell?"

"Well, Sam, don't tell him I told you, cause he'd seriously kick my ass, but he's having nightmares still. Bad ones, I think. I'm worried. He needs to do something to sort out his head. I don't know how that would work though…hi shrink, my name is Dean, and I'm fucked up from my stay in hell. For some reason, I don't think that would fly to well."

"Yeah. I'll keep a better eye on him. Sorry you have to deal with all of this." Sam sighed.

"Don't be sorry. He's my brother and I love him. I intend to deal with this and help him face any demons he has. I just hate to see him tormented like this." Sam walked over and hugged his sister.

"Thank god for you Kas. Dad was right when he said you are our guardian angel."

Kas looked up at her younger brother, tears glistening in her brown eyes. "Oh Sammy, you always have to have these chick flick moments!" She laughed and hugged him back tightly. "I love you Sammy."

"Love you too Kas."


	3. We Will Become Silhouettes

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean yelled out. He slammed his fist against the table, causing Kasidy to jump from her location on the bed.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Sam just called. Apparently, that damn vampire coven we thought we exterminated, isn't entirely gone."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning some bitch vampire has been on a spree there, trying to avenge her lover and the rest of those bastards." Dean was more pissed about this then he should be.

"Alright, so we'll go kill her. No big deal Dean. We'll handle it."  
"Yeah, you're damn right we will. Pack your bags. We're headed back to Arlington as soon as Sammy gets back. He better bring me some…"

The door opened and Sam walked in with lunch. "Here, I got you some pie." Dean smiled and reached for it. He had some stuffed in his mouth within seconds.

"You know me so well."

"You're disgusting," Kasidy said. "I'm gonna pack my bags up."

"But what about your lunch?" Dean asked, pie flying out of his mouth as he said it.

Kasidy looked at him with disgust, "I'm pretty sure I just lost my appetite for it."

The siblings were twenty miles north of Arlington when Sam's phone rang?

"Hello? Bobby? Bobby, what's wrong?" Dean looked over at Sam, whose face was crunched with concern. "Okay, calm down. Yeah, we'll be there as quick as we can." He hung up the phone and looked at Dean. "Turn around Dean. Bobby needs our help."

Dean hit his hand on the steering wheel. "Really?!"

Kas looked at Dean. "Are you serious Dean? We're helping Bobby. He would give his life for anyone of us. Now, turn around. I don't care if the job is helping him wipe an old lady's ass, we are going to help Bobby."

"I know, it's just we're almost there and shit. I'm turning around. Shut up, both of you." He flipped the car around and started in the direction Sam gave him. Sam just looked at Kas, perplexed. She shared the same look with him, and sighed. What was wrong with her brother? He would normally have not even thought about turning around and helping the old family friend.

"Well, what the hell is going on?" Dean turned to Sam.

"Well, Dean, I don't know….maybe you should tell us that one." Dean looked at Sam, dumbfounded.

"You talked to Bobby, Sam. I'm not a mind reader."

"Oh, right, what's wrong with Bobby." Sam laughed nervously. "I thought you meant…never mind. Well, I guess he's having trouble with a demon."

"Great, I hate demons. What's the problem? Bobby's probably the best demon handler around. Well, except you when you use that creepy power thing you've developed."

Sam bit his lip and let out a big sigh. "Well, you see, it's Ruby."

"I knew it Sam. I told you that bitch was bad news. Damn it Sammy." Dean hit the gas harder.

"No, Dean, it's not her doing anything. She showed up at Bobby's a little bit ago, looking for help. She's…she's…she's…"

"Spit it out Sam. What the hell is wrong with your demon hoe?" Kas practically yelled from the back.

When Sam answered the question, it was barely audible. "She's pregnant."


	4. The Archers Bows Have Broken

"What?!?!?!?!" Kasidy and Dean shouted at the same time. The car came to an abrupt stop as Dean slammed on the brakes.

"How the hell did that one happen, Sammy?" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Well, Dean, I think you would know better than anyone else how something like that would happen." Sam said, bitterly.

"Whoa, dickhead. I'm not stupid enough to get a bitch knocked up, especially not a DEMON!!!" Dean hollered at Sam.

"Okay, that's enough. First of all, Dean, refer to girls as 'bitch' again, and you'll be sorry you came back from hell," Kasidy glared at her brother. "Now, Sam, I sure as hell know how you got into this mess, but you have not only put this family into some sort of predicament, but you have screwed up on so many different levels of the screwing up. Seriously, what the hell do you think you're going to do with a baby…a demon baby? And how are you supposed to have any sort of a life with that hoe? And, Sam! What the hell do you think is going to happen now? If you were gonna fuck with the devil, why the hell didn't you wrap it?" Kasidy looked at her brother, whose eyes were filling up with tears.

"Kas, do you honestly think I planned on any of this? First of all, it was a vengeful act for what happened to Dean. I thought that life as I knew it was completely over. I was careless, wreckless, whatever. I didn't know a demon could get pregnant and it was the last thought on my mind. I'm more scared and worried than you could ever know!! So do not lecture me! I've got enough on my mind right now!" Sam broke down into tears, despite his best effort to hide it from his older brother.

"Oh Sammy," Kas crawled into the back seat with her brother and held him as he cried. Dean started the car down the road again, unsure what to say, and fuming a little.

"Well, Sam, I guess we'll deal with this the best we can. Although I'm not sure how the hell we're going to deal with this." Dean looked in the rear view mirror at his broken brother and the angel trying to heal her little brother. She looked up at Dean and gave him a threatening glance. "Hey," he reached back and patted Sam's leg. "I love you man." It was practically a cough, but Dean had expressed his love for his brother, and that was enough to encourage Sam. He looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Dean. That means more than I think you'll ever know." Sam wrapped his arms around his sister in a grateful hug and they drove the rest of the way to Bobby's in silence.


	5. I'm Not Okay Trust Me

When the Impala pulled up in front of Bobby Singer's house, Bobby reached the door of the car before Dean had even put it in park. He was yelling before Dean had the door opened.

"You boys better tell me how the hell there is a pregnant demon in my house claiming that she is carrying a Winchester child? How in the hell did this happen????" Bobby was so enraged that his blood vessels were extremely visible in his forehead. Kasidy jumped out of the car and ran over in an attempt to save the man from the imminent aneurysm he would have if he didn't calm down a little.

"Can I see her? I have to find out what's going on." Sam climbed out of the car, a little shaky on his feet.

"Yeah, go ahead. She's in the house. On my couch. A demon is sitting on my couch! What the hell is this world coming to?" Bobby shook his head as Sam headed inside. "Do either of you two have any idea what the hell your brother has done. A human and a demon having a child…that's unheard of!"

"Tell us about it, Bobby. I'm just as pissed as you are." Dean said in agreement. "I don't know what the hell the kid was thinking, but I am sure as hell gonna beat his ass." He slammed his fist down on the hood of the Impala.

"That's enough from both of you! Dean, 'that kid' was hurting more than you could imagine when his big brother was sent to hell. And why was he sent to hell? Cause that kid died and his brother sold his soul to save him! So don't judge him, Dean. You've danced with demons too so you really can't hold that against him!" Kasidy was pissed. She glared at her brother and then turned her attention to Bobby. "And you Bobby, you have no room to judge the kid. We lost our Dad and then Dean in a short period of time. I've heard what you did when your wife passed. I'm sorry you lost her, but you have no room to judge my brother and his decisions, right or wrong." Kasidy stomped off as Dean and Bobby called for her. She broke into a run and didn't turn around until she was a good mile down the road, off a beaten path. She knew how to avoid her older brother if she needed to, and that's exactly what she did.

Kasidy ignored the incessant ringing of her phone for a good two hours, before she finally gave in.

"Hello?"

"Kas, Kasidy! Where are you? Dean's worried sick. Are you okay?" Sam's voice was frantic.

"Calm down Sammy. I'm fine. I'm up the road a little."

"Oh, okay. Good, but why did you run off?" Sam sighed a breath of relief.

"I just couldn't stand the way Dean & Bobby were talking about stuff. It's, it's nothing Sammy. Hey, could you send Dean up the road to get me?" She gave Sam a brief description of where she was and waited to hear the roar of the Impala. She did, and it came at a frenzied pace. Dean came running from the car and grabbed her. She tried to resist as he picked her up in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Kas! I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking!!"

"Dean, it's fine. Why are you hugging me so tight?!"

"I just…I thought about what you said, and it's true. I don't know what you guys went through when I was in hell. I'm so sorry I left you and I won't make the same mistake ever again. I love you Kasidy. You and Sam are the two most important things to me in the world…well, you two and the Impala. But, I will not ever let something take us apart from each other, you got it?" Dean looked Kas in the eyes.

"Yeah, Dean, I've got it. I love you Dean!" Kasidy had tears forming in her eyes. The siblings hugged for a minute before heading to the Impala. "Now, what are we gonna do with Sammy and his hell child??"


	6. An Insult To the Dead

Kasidy sighed and rolled over. She glanced a peek at the clock groaned. It was only two in the morning and there was no way she was going to get back to sleep next to Dean's thrashing body. Bobby gave them a funny look when the brother & sister had headed to the same room for bed, but he knew better than to ask questions and Kasidy knew there was no way Dean would make it through the night without her next to him. His sleeping was worse, almost like the presence of Ruby was haunting his dreams more so than normal.

At 3:30 am she gave up on even attempting sleep, grabbed a book and flipped a lamp on. She was a quarter of the way through "Oliver Twist" when she heard yelling coming from downstairs. Kasidy shook Dean awake motioned towards the door. "I think somethings going on out there, Dean? There's yelling?"

They both paused a minute to listen, but couldn't determine who or what was going on, so they both slipped down the stairs quietly, trying to catch a bit of the heated conversation.

"Do you really truly think I want to do this Sam Winchester? I don't think you understand! Demons don't get pregnant!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah, well somehow you did, so you better just own up and handle it now. You can't kill an innocent baby." Sam tried reasoning with her.

"It's not an innocent baby. It's a hell child, demon spawn. It's not normal Sam."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean broke into the conversation. "There will be no murdering done until some research is done. Now Sammy, why the hell are you guys yelling at this freaking early of an hour?"

"I caught Ruby trying to sneak out and I had a vision. I found out she was going to go have the baby killed. Well, she was going to kill the body she's in and then find a new body to overtake."  
"Stupid freak kid." Ruby muttered.

"Watch it bitch, that's my little brother you're talking about. And, don't you think that it's you that's pregnant, not the body? So the next body you infest would probably be a knocked up hoe to." Kasidy gave a smug look to the demon.

"Whatever. This isn't your problem, so maybe you should back your little skank ass and go back upstairs to sleep with your brother some more. Slut." Kasidy was about three inches from Ruby's face in less than two seconds, ready to strike.

"Alright, enough," Sam sighed. "Yes, it is her business Ruby. My being involved makes it her business. And as for you Kasidy, there is no need to be catty and rude. She's going to be the mother of your future neice or nephew and you need to get used to that."

"Whatever," Kasidy glared at Ruby before turning and going back upstairs.

"Just stay put Ruby. We'll figure this out in the morning. Besides, Bobby salted all the exits, so you're kinda stuck inside anyway," Dean yawned and headed back to bed.

"This seriously sucks!" Ruby walked towards the den looking for something to do.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam sighed and returned to his bed to lie awake for the rest of the night.


	7. The Struggle Within

"Good morning Bobby." The gruff man looked up from the newspaper to see Kasidy standing before him, looking more disheveled then he did.

"Kasidy, what is going on with this family?" She turned to look at him from the counter where she was pouring a cup of coffee.

"What do you mean? Other than Sam's demon spawn issue, it's the same old Winchester family you're looking at."

"No Kas. It's not. I don't know what's going on, but I see you and Dean head off together, and I'm not one to judge anyone, you three are like my own children, but I know something isn't right, especially with you down here before the sun is even up."

"Oh god Bobby, I can't believe you think that something…well I can see why you might, but seriously?! No, ever since Dean came back from hell, well he doesn't sleep good, at all. And if I'm there, he at least sleeps through the night almost. I know that being in hell would screw a person up, but he's suffered enough already. I just don't know what to do. So, I sleep by him so that I can help in that little way, that's all Bobby."

"I see. Sorry, I thought anything funny was going on. You know I get bored in this old head of mine. If I figure out anyway to help, I will."

"I know. Thanks Bobby. Although I doubt he would want you to climb into the same bed with him!" Bobby hugged his goddaughter.

"Why don't I smell any pancakdes?" Dean yawned walking down the stairs.

"Oh Kasidy, you better get cooking. The princess awaits." The three of them shared a laugh; one that was quickly broken up by the appearance of Ruby.

"I'm not eating breakfast with that in this house. Bobby, Kas, let's go get something at the diner."

"Sorry Dean but I'm not leaving any demon in this house alone, regardless of how safe Sam feels she is."

"Hello!" Ruby hollered at the two men. "I'm standing right here."

"You two go eat. I'll stay here and guard the hoe. Just bring me back something, okay?" Kasidy sighed. Bobby and Dean nodded.

"We'll be back soon Kas. I don't want to leave you around this vile bitch for too long. It could be bad for your health." Dean glared at Ruby.

Dean and Bobby exited the house and drove off towards food. Kasidy looked around the kitchen and sat down at the table, always keeping an eye on Ruby.

"When are you going to stop being so damn ignorant and trust me Kasidy? I've saved you and your retarded brother how many times now?"

"That's funny, you know I have two brothers, right? Just cause he was incredibly stupid and got on your nasty ass doesn't make him one of you guys."

"Yeah, I know. That isn't what makes him one of us. But, whatever, he trusts me. He is the only one of you morons who sees that I'm trying to help. I've lended a hand to the Winchesters at any time possible."

"You know, Ruby, I have noticed that. And there are people who might take that graciously. Sure, you helped us kill a few demons. You were even useful in the whole Azazel thing. And you gave a little bit of help with Lillith. So, the way I see it, is you're the whore of the demon world, and, well, you're not human. And even if you are fighting with the humans, that makes you the most disgusting, evil, corrupted person on this side of the war. And someone who turns against their own kind is never someone to be trusted. You sold out your leader to help Sammy. That's not really trust building there Ruby."

"Yeah, so I've played double spy against hell. So what? How else could I have done it?"

"The way I see it Ruby, once a demon, always a demon."

"Well that's interesting considering you took Dean back so quickly."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe you should ask your brother what happened to him in hell. What they did to his soul. How he changed…"

"You better watch your mouth bitch." Kasidy stood up, inching towards Ruby slowly.

"A war's coming Kasidy. One bigger than anything anyone has ever seen before. When the apocalypse comes, if you're lucky enough to make it to see the day, if you're brothers save your ass enough times, well, you're going to have to pick a side. And I'm pretty sure both of your brothers have picked their own sides. IF not, they will. And you're going to have to choose between them. But before you just pick Dean, you should know what he did. Just remember that Kasidy." Before Ruby had even finished the sentence, Kasidy had pounced on her and was holding the knife the demon had given Sam.

"Your wrong, Ruby. And your not going to be poisoning my little brother's head any longer!" Kasidy went to swing the knife into Ruby's chest, but her arm was pulled back by someone her.

"Kasidy, what are you doing? You've got to be kidding me! I thought that you were the only one in this house who had any respect for me and cared about what was important to me."

"Sam, you don't know what she said! She's no good Sam and I can't believe you keep listening to this!" Kasidy pleaded with Sam to listen to her.

"Well regardless of how you feel about this, Ruby and I need to go somewhere safe until our child is born. I love you sis, but we're going to leave now. You can't follow us. I'll call you later." Sam grabbed Ruby and ushered her out the door.

"No Sam! You can't leave with her. Please, just wait until Dean gets back." Kasidy grabbed Sam's arm and pulled with a strong determination. She was smaller than both her brothers, but she made up for the size.

"Kas, I'm so sorry that I have to do this. I love you!" And with that, Sam tranquilized his older sister with a shot of valium. As Kasidy slumped to the floor, Sam kissed her forehead and ran out the door behind Ruby and away from his protective family.


	8. And the Cradle Will Rock

Dean opened the door to Bobby's house with a bag of food in hand. He was about to call his sister into the room to eat when he saw someone on the floor. Running over, he saw it was Kasidy and she was out cold.

"Kasidy!! Kas, wake up! What the fuck!!" Dean was freaking out when Bobby came in behind him.

"Dean, what is it?"

"Kasidy's out cold. She has a pulse that's a little weak, but she's alive. I don't know what that bitch did, but I'm going to kill her." Dean's fear was quickly blossoming into to anger.

"You keep an eye on her. Put her in a bed or something. I'll find Sam and the demon." Bobby looked around the room quickly and spied the needle that had been used on Kasidy. "Hey Dean, I'm pretty sure this was used to put Kasidy where she is now. I'll go run a test on it. I have a drug test kit in the basement. And, I'll look around for Sam, but it looks like he's gone."

"Alright, thanks Bobby." Dean sighed and ran his hands over Kasidy's hair. "Come on sis, wake up." His phone rang and he answered it. "Sam, what the fuck. Where are you? Did you have to go chase that bitch down? What did she do to Kas?!" Dean's look went from one of anger to shock. "You did this to her? What the hell is wrong with you. I don't give a shit that she was going to kill Ruby! I should have a long time ago and you better be damn sure that the next time I see her she will be dead. Sam, you've become someone I don't even know anymore. Fuck!!" He hung up the phone and threw it at the wall.

"Did you find Sam? I heard yelling." Bobby came up the stairs.

"Yeah, I found him. He just called me and told me he shot Kasidy up with valium because she wasn't going to let him just leave with Ruby. What is wrong with him Bobby? What happened to him when I was in hell?" Dean's eyes were full of fear and sadness.

"Dean? Dean where's Sammy? He didn't leave did he?" Kasidy's voice was faint and panicked.

"Shh…shh. Calm down Kas. Yeah, he's gone. He left sweetie. It's okay though. I'm here with you. We'll find him," Dean hugged his sister close to him. "It's going to be okay. We'll save Sammy."


	9. House of Wolves

Kasidy awoke with a start. She looked to her left and saw Dean sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She didn't remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was…Sam running out the door behind that bitch. And he shot her up with something…

"Dean?" Kasidy mumbled. "Dean, Sam left. She took him and he shot me with some tranquilizing shit and Dean, Dean we have to find Sam!!"

"Shh…Kas, I know. Bobby and I have been trying to find him. Don't you remember anything from the last three days?" Dean's face was filled with concern.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is Sam and Ruby and getting shot in the neck. How long has it been?"

"Three days Kas. He's been gone for three days. You've been in and out of it. I thought you would remember some of it but he must've used a really strong dose of Valium. You must be starving. I'll go make some soup of something." Kasidy smiled at Dean who walked out of the room. She saw her phone sitting on the nightstand. She turned it on and listed to her voicemails.

The first one was from Dean. "Hey, are you sure you don't want me to grab you some pie? They have cherry!" She laughed and deleted it.

"Kas, I'm so sorry. I can't explain right now why I did what I did, but as soon as I can, I'll tell you." Kasidy sighed in frustration.

"Hey Kas, I understand you're mad but call me. I'm sorry sis." There were three more messages, all more desperate than the last.

The last message on Kasidy's phone sent a shock of ice through her.

"Kasidy? It's Christian. Listen, I know you're still pissed at me, and will be for another eternity, but I have some important news about your brother and Ruby. I know you're all aware of the pregnancy situation but…just call me. Your brother's life probably depends on it." Kasidy dropped the phone to the floor and fell against the bed in shock as Dean walked back in with a tray of food.


	10. The Unforgiven

"That asshole seriously called her!!!! I will send his ass to hell myself. And then I'll go back down there to put him on the racks personally!!!" Dean slammed his fist on the table, full of rage.

"Just calm down Dean. Kasidy needs to see what he knows about Sam and Ruby. I mean, Sam's been gone too long already. Any lead would be a good lead at this point." Bobby eyed the younger hunter.

"Absolutely not. I'll call the dickhead and see what he has to say. She will NOT be putting herself through that again."

Kasidy sat on the stairs and listened to their conversation. It seemed like they were one thousand miles away from her as her mind ventured back into the memories of Christian. She had loved everything about him; his curly hair, his sparkling green eyes, his deep southern drawl. He was a hunter and had come from a long line of them. When his father joined up on a case with John Winchester, Kasidy and Christian fell into the puppy love that high-school sweethearts share. They met as often as they could and their meetings were always passionate.

When Azazel was stalking down the Winchesters, Christian made himself a permanent fixation to their team. He somewhat filled a missing link after John's death. HE was Dean's best friend, Sam's confidante, and Kasidy's dream comet rue, at least until he gave her the Juda's kiss of death. He sold her location to yellow-eyes, who would have loved to have had her join the same fate as Mary Winchester and Jessica. Fortunately for her, Dean saved her and killed the demon. Kasidy never spoke to Christian again. She changed her number and when he showed up at a motel, drunk and looking for her forgiveness, Dean gave him a beating John Winchester would be proud of.

"Kasidy?" Dean was gentle in saying her name. She looked up as she came out of her daydream. "Kas, I need you to call him. I need you to do this so we can save Sammy." She nodded and picked up her phone; sighing wistfully before dialing.


	11. See You In My Nightmares

"Hello?"

"Asshole."

"Kasidy?!"

"Fuck you. You do not get to say my name."

"Oh my god. I have missed your voice every day for the last three years. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry."

"Save it Casanova. You have info about my brother?"

"Yes! Yes, well, more so about they lying bitch he's on the run with, but yeah."

"Well it seems that you two have a lot in common."

"Oh come on Kasidy. You need to let me give my story sometime."

"Save it for a day that I actually give a shit."

"Ruby's lying. She's not pregnant. She's trying to get in nice and tight with Lucifer. Bringing Sam in right in time for apocalypse action will seal his fate and score her some major points in hells' army."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I care about your family still. I still love you Kasidy. I haven't ever stopped."

"Well, love must mean something different to you than it does to me, you don't try to have a demon kill someone you love!"

"Let me explain to you! In person. Meet me tomorrow night at the diner two miles from Bobby's house."

"I don' owe you any opportunity to explain anything."

"Don't do it for me then. Do it for Mariah."

Kasidy gasped and quickly answered, "This better be a damn good story," as she hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor.


	12. You Can't Break A Broken Heart

Kasidy walked into the diner, armed and ready to kill anyone who might spring on her. She knew she should've told Dean the truth about where she was going but he never would have allowed it. Besides, he's been trying to get Sam to give up his location or come back home relentlessly. He really didn't need to deal with anyone else's problems.

"Kasidy, I'm right here." She turned and saw him in a booth. The sight of him took her breath straight from her lungs. He was as gorgeous as she remembered, just older. His face looked tired and sad. When his eyes caught hers though, they had that same familiar sparkle. For a moment, she dropped her guard.

"Christian," she said breathlessly before she regained her tough, cautious demeanor. "Well, you can start by explaining why you feel the need to harass me again." She sat in the booth and glared at him.

"And, Christian," she said his name icily this time. "You can start with why you felt you needed to bring our daughter into this."


	13. The Day the World Went Away

Kasidy found out she was pregnant two weeks before yellow-eyes took her father from her. She had wanted to tell John, but it wasn't the right time. Once they had Azazel's death accomplished, she figured they'd all go out to the bar, she'd uncharacteristically turn down alcohol, assumptions would be made and her dad would discover he was going to become a grandpa. It definitely did not go as planned. However, right before he left his family to fulfill a deal he made to save Dean, as he said his goodbyes to his family, he told Kasidy she was glowing. He said that he loved his baby girl and that she was going to be the parent that he never was. Kasidy didn't think much of it at the time, but she didn't expect that he had just sold his soul to the demon who killed her mother.

After John's corpse had been burned, she couldn't tell Dean and Sam about the new life growing inside her. Christian joined the Winchester's hunt for Azazel and they kept the pregnancy a secret for the time being. Dean and Sam were so involved in the revenge against Yellow-Eyes that they didn't notice Kasidy's wardrobe went from form fitting tank tops and jeans to oversize sweatshirts.

Kasidy kept the doctor visits secret too. She would tell her brothers that Christian and her needed to help his dad with something and she would go see Ellen at the Roadhouse. There was a doctor nearby who did all the ultrasounds and showed them their baby girl. Together they decided to name her Mariah, after Kasidy's mother.

Christian and Kasidy were on their way to Ellen's for the five-month check up when the decision was made to tell her brothers. They were doing better with John's death and Kasidy's stomach was growing more and more noticeably. Her baggy clothes weren't going to cut it much longer. They were driving around a sharp turn in the road when a semi-trailer coming the opposite way started swaying frantically. The truck lost one of it's trailers that came barreling towards their car. Christian had no opportunity to avoid it. They were both injured after the crash, and the apologetic truck driver called in an ambulance. Kasidy has a broken arm and brusing all over her stomach. Christian's broken leg and bloodied face didn't stop him from racing behind her stretcher and riding to the hospital with her, holding her hand as she sobbed the entire ride. The paramedics couldn't confirm it, but she knew their baby was gone.

When they arrived at the hospital, Christian called Dean and told him of the accident. Kasidy was taken back for surgery as the doctors removed the dead fetus and repaired the sites from where she had internal bleeding. When she awoke in the recovery room, a bandaged Christian and two very worried brothers greeted her. The look on Christian's bruised face told her everything and she knew that Mariah was in heaven with her grandma. Kasidy choked back tears and turned to her brothers who seemed to be holding their breath waiting for confirmation that she was alright. She smiled at them and they both let out a sigh of relief. They never told Dean and Sam about the baby. Once Kasidy was healed up, the four of them started out on the road again, as if nothing had changed, until Yellow-Eyes showed up when Kasidy was alone and unarmed, when the man she loved set her up.


	14. Blurry

"I know it wasn't the right thing to do Kasidy, to use our baby girl to get you here, but I knew it was the only way you would listen to what I have to say. I didn't sell you out, how could I do that? I love you, Kas, and there is no way I would have told that bastard demon where to find you."

Kasidy sighed and started to stand up. "I've heard you say you didn't do this plenty of times now Christian. Unless you have solid reasoning on why I should believe you, I'm done. Don't try calling me again. Thank you for the heads up on Ruby, but my brothers and I will work alone from here on out."

"Kasidy, wait! I have an explanation. It's just humiliating, but you deserve to know. Listen, I was…well Azazel somehow possessed me. I was just waiting to meet my dad at a hotel and when there was a knock on the door, I assumed it was him. I opened the door and black smoke flew in and the next thing I know all my thoughts are being invaded. I tried as hard as I could to block him from my thoughts on you and the Winchesters, but he was so strong. He figured out everything. Well, then my dad did arrive and he somehow exorcised him without killing my father or me. It was too late then. I called Sam and Dean to tell them, that's why Dean got there and saved you. Dean figured I knew because I sent him, but I swear I didn't. I would never do something like that." Tears were forming in his emerald eyes as he looked into Kasidy's. "I swore to John Winchester that I wouldn't ever let anything hurt you. I would never break that promise. Never."

"Well, I hope you've gotten some protection against demon possession since this?"

"Yeah, Bobby sent a copy of the tattoo design to my father. I got it done right away. God, Kasidy, I am so so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. I wish I could make it all go away and everything could be like it used to be."

"Well, when you have a demon hell bent on wrecking havoc on your family, you get used to bad shit happening. How's your father?" Kasidy always had a soft spot for Reginald Cooper, Christian's forceful father. He was cut of the same cloth as John Winchester, except Reginald had a Southern charm about him. She knew she would need to corroborate Christian's story with him before she trusted him in the least bit, if she was to trust him at all.

"He's alright. He was injured pretty badly in a fight with some werewolves. That's mostly my fault. I wanted to hunt, but my head wasn't in the right place. He was touch and go for a while, but he's fine now. He's lost some feeling in his legs though, and it's hard for him to walk, so his hunting days are pretty much over. That's been hard for him."

"I'm sure. He always loved his line of work. That's too bad."

"Yeah, well, he'll manage. Kasidy, I know this is all awkward, and strange. You're trying to be cordial but I can tell you don't fully trust me. What can I do to prove to you I'm not lying."

"It's not that easy Christian. It's not like we can just call up Yellow Eyes and ask if he possessed you and stole your thoughts on my location. Listen, Christian, I want to believe you. I know my dad trusted you and that's really the only thing saving you at all. But it's going to take time. You're going to have to prove yourself. And I think it'll be even harder for you to convince Dean than me."

"Alright, fair enough. I think we need to focus on finding Sam and saving him from Ruby honestly."

"Dean and Bobby are working on that. Listen, Christian, can you excuse me for a moment?" Kasidy nodded towards the bathroom.

"Of course. I'll order something to eat maybe?"

"Sure." Kasidy slid out of the seat and headed towards the dimly lit bathroom. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed as she stepped inside the door.

"Hello? Mr. Cooper, it's me, Kasidy Winchester."


	15. Author's Note

Let me know what you think of the story so far please!!!!! I'm thinking of some different ways to take this story and don't worry!! Dean & Sam are going to be back VERY soon…I know I've strayed away from that story line a little but it's been fun creating Kasidy & her storyline some.

I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far and let me know if there is anything you can suggest to improve it or what you're liking!!!!

Thanks for reading!


	16. Mad World

"Kasidy?" An old man croaked through on the other end of the line. "Oh god, child, I never thought I'd hear your voice again! I've missed you though, darling. How have you been?"

"Well, things are a little crazy right now, but I ran into Christian and he's swearing up and down that he didn't try to get me killed and…"

"What? No, Kasidy, that is not my son. You need to get out of there, or kill him, but it's too dangerous. He took Christian's soul a long time ago and he's been out there ever since." A small sob escaped the old man's lips. "My son is lying in a bed upstairs. I haven't seen him move since just before everything happened with that bastard demon. The only hope of him returning to me is if that thing is destroyed."

"Wait, you're telling me that Christian wasn't involved in any of this? And this is just some set up by a demon, or something, that has taken over Christian's life form? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Would you really have believed me? Hell, I didn't even know what was going on until long after everything had happened. That thing had me convinced he was my son, until I found the real Christian lying in a cellar and I finally put it all together. He's got everything though-his thoughts, his emotions, his memories. But there is nothing good about this Christian, not a single thing. You better leave there, and quick. He won't let you just leave though. I'll call Dean and get him there. You tell me where you are at and I'll send him in. Just go act natural and he shouldn't suspect anything."

Kasidy quickly gave him the information he wanted and prayed that Dean wouldn't kill her for getting into this sort of a situation again. She hung up her phone, splashed some water onto her paling face, and smoothed her shirt down. After a few deep breaths, she opened the door and returned to the table.

"Kasidy, what is wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" Kasidy could barely look up at the evil Christian as she answered quickly.

"I'm just a little shook up about this whole Ruby and Sam thing. I mean, could you imagine your little brother running off with a demon he completely trusts who is lying to him? It's a terrible, awful feeling Christian." As his name came off her tongue she looked up and saw a glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes, dear Kasidy, that would be just awful, wouldn't it? It's really quite unfortunate that you didn't tell your brother where you were going to be tonight."

"What do you mean? Christian, I thought you said that everything in the past was just a misunderstanding. We can work this all out, right?"

"Yes, Kasidy, we'll work some stuff out. Believe me, we will work a lot out. But, this whole evil thing involves some supernatural powers. I can't tell what you did, but I can feel a shift in your attitude. You were almost falling in love with this pathetic image I've taken on, this hopeless smuck should be grateful I took over his soul and made him so much more hip. But I felt it, you were ready to dive back into a blissful stupor over your dear Christian, but since you've returned, you're vengeful. You're angry and scared and I can tell that something is wrong. So, you're not going to cause a scene, love, because that's never what you've been about. You are going to walk outside with me, give me the keys to that pretty little car you drove over in, and we're going to leave together. Comprende?"

Kasidy gulped and looked up at him. He was looking at her with a cold, hard stare. The sparkle she had seen earlier was completely gone and his eyes were almost lifeless. She knew she had to be cautious, to not let her feelings show through her in the least bit, so she took on a hard demeanor and didn't think about the hope she had that Christian's father had reached Dean in time.

"Whatever you say, hot stuff. Honestly, I've been looking for a bad boy. I've done the hopeless romantic guy way too many times and I need a little badass in my life. But, I'm hungry and we're at a diner, so let's eat something. Besides, it sounds like I'm going to need to get my energy up for later…" she winked and threw her hair carelessly over her shoulder. Christian grinned and nodded. He signaled the waitress over to their table and ordered some food.

"So, you said that Ruby's lying about being pregnant and is using Sam. How did you get this info?"

Christian laughed. "Lillith. That whore can be quite a chatty Cathy."

"You do know that whore sent my brother to hell for four months, right?"

"Right, right. I remember hearing about that. Well, she never was the brightest, but she gets some credit for creativity. I mean, I don't know about you, but I think she has had some ingenious ideas." Kasidy just sighed and nodded. She couldn't lash out and let Christian know that this was all a façade. She glanced at her phone as Christian went on, raving on about how fantastic Lillith was, when she saw a text from Dean. "I'm outside, get your ass out here and I'll take care of shit. NOW." A wave of relief washed over her as she looked up.

"Look, Christian, could you excuse me for a moment. I forgot my phone in the car and I need to throw Dean and Bobby off my trail, in case they come looking for me." Christian looked at her as if he was gauging the truth in her story.

"Alright. I'll wait here." The breath Kasidy was holding in finally escaped her lips as she got up and tried to walk as smoothly out the door, despite her every desire to run into Dean's car and drive away as fast as she could. She walked out to the car and peeked in to see Bobby sitting in the backsit.

"Damn it Kas, why the hell did you go run into this sort of trouble?"

"Bobby! I'm so sorry. I'll explain later, but we need to kill him. It's not really Christian."

"I know, Reginald told Dean everything. Just get in the car Kasidy. Let Dean clean up your mess." Kasidy started to protest but the stern look from Bobby gave her no option to fight. She walked around the car to the driver's side and went to open the door. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind.

"You lying bitch! I knew something wasn't right. Well, I guess I get to talk out two Winchesters with a Bobby Singer chaser, all for the price of one. Kasidy Winchester, you sure know the way to a man's heart."


	17. Burning Man

"Now, where do I begin??" The demonic Christian grinned widely. "Well, Kasidy, since you've done such a good job at starting this party, I'll let you hang out for a while. Let's start with the old guy, yes?"

"Screw you asshole." Kasidy threw a punch backwards that caught him off guard. He released her grip and she scrambled away as Dean came behind him with a heavy piece of wood. Dean threw it against his head as hard as physically possible and then stepped back as the man fell down. Bobby quickly jumped out of the car and tied the stunned creature up. Kasidy stood up, shakily, and opened the trunk of her car as Dean and Bobby threw Christian in.

"What now?" Kasidy asked her big brother as he wiped some sweat off the top of his forehead and slammed the trunk.

"Now we go and clean up this mess. Seriously, Kas? Seriously!" He held out his hand as she tossed the keys to him and climbed into the passenger seat as Bobby went to the Impala to follow. "You really walk into such a stupid situation? I mean, I expect this crap from Sammy, but you've got some sense in your head! God, what if something had happened, Kas? What if I lost you and Sammy?" His voice cracked a little as he hit the gas pedal harder.

"Dean, I'm fine. I didn't know. I need to tell you something…but we should wait until Sam's back home."

"Well seeing as I don't know where the hell to find him, so clearly he doesn't want to be found, I kind of think we should just hear what needs to be said right now." Kasidy could feel the worry coming from her older, strong brother, which scared her.

"Sammy will be fine. He'll come home. He has to."

"Well, I've got to go fry up some evil before anything happens, so you go out back and start a bonfire. Make it big. Bobby and I will handle the rest."

Kasidy nodded and headed to the back of Bobby's land. She turned back and saw Dean open the trunk and Christian's head pop up. Her stomach ached as Dean threw a direct punch to his face and she ran back to her brother. "Stop! Dean, you can't burn him!"

"Kasidy, I have too. It will release Christian's spirit from this nasty prick and then you'll get what you want and everything will be all butterflies and chocolate covered strawberries." Kasidy gasped and ran to the backyard then. Her mind raced at the thought of Christian returning, and being the Christian she loved more than anything. She never thought it would be possible, and she would've done anything to return to those happier days. She threw gasoline over the pile of wood and stepped back as she threw a match into the heap. Dean and Bobby came and threw away Kasidy's worst nightmare, and they watched as Christian's form took on the form of a tortured soul as it burned away. A light flashed, the fire went out and it was all gone. Dean hugged Kasidy close to him before they returned to the house. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you got it kid?" Kasidy smiled and nodded. She sighed and they headed inside tired, dirty, and anxious about Sam.


	18. Restless Heart Syndrome

The next few days were filled with chaotic attempts to locate Sam. Kasidy didn't allow herself to think or sleep. She knew if she let her brain unfocus on the search she'd realize the love of her life was innocent and back from a hellish three-year coma. When she slept, her head was filled of nightmares recounting both Sam and Dean's deaths. Seeing them once was enough to break her and she was not about to watch them happen over and over again. She definitely would not let anything happen to Sammy again and was doing everything she could to prevent tragedy.

Dean peered into the kitchen. There he saw his sister with stacks of books and papers, pouring over websites on Sam's laptop. He sighed as he ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair and turned to Bobby. "You know, I appreciate her dedication, I really do. If anyone wants Sam back as much as her, it's me. But she hasn't slept more than three hours in five days. I think she's showered once. And anytime I say anything to her that doesn't involve hunting down someone who doesn't seem to want to be found, I get books thrown at me. This is unhealthy Bobby."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I got a bruise here on my head from a damn almanac she chucked at me." He rubbed his forehead. "She definitely needs sleep. I know a way, but it just seems wrong."

"You can't put a roofie in her soda, Bobby. That's just gross. That's my little sister!"

"No dip shit. There are herbal teas for sleep. I can make a strong brew and you can tell her its green tea. I don't like lying to a Winchester but Kasidy needs to recharge her battery She's burning the rope at both ends and she needs to rest."

"Yeah, yeah okay. But don't ever use so many damn clichés in a sentence again!"

Bobby brewed some tea and handed Dean a cup. Dean, in turn, brought it to Kasidy.

"Kasidy, here, drink some green tea. It'll give you more energy." Kasidy heard the word energy and gulped the liquid down. Within 10 minutes she felt a drowsiness overtake her that she couldn't climb out.

She looked at Dean right before her eyelids shut on her. "You fucker," were the last words she mumbled before her head hit a book. Dean sighed and picked her up, carrying her to a bed. He tucked her in and looked at her with a worried, fatherly gaze.

"Sweet dreams baby girl."


	19. The God That Failed

Kasidy opened her eyes. It was dark out now. She looked around and realized she was sitting in the backseat of the Impala.

"Dean? Dean!" she mumbled sleepily and confused.

"Good morning sunshine." He looked at her from the front seat. "Although morning was about twelve hours ago. Are you feeling better now?"

Kasidy nodded lazily. "Where are we going?"

"To get Sam."

"You found Sammy?!" Kasidy perked up.

"Yeah, well at least I think so. We should be there soon so get ready, unless you're staying in the car?"

"Hell no! I'll be ready!" She jumped up and started stretching her limbs, trying to wake up her tired body. Dean slowed down and parked on the side of the road.

"We'll have to walk from here." Dean climbed out of his beloved car followed by Bobby and Kasidy. There was something vaguely familiar about this place, but Kasidy kept quiet as the trio gathered weapons.

"Kas, stay close. Bobby, pull up the rear." Dean directed them like a drill sergeant. He called Sam's name as they trekked through woods and shrubbery. As they drew closer Kasidy couldn't shake a haunting feeling that she knew this place.

"Dean?!" Sam cried out, his voice sounding weak.

"Sammy!" Dean and Kasidy both called out.

"Sam, watch out!" Dean screamed as Jake came behind Sam and killed the youngest Winchester. Kasidy screamed as Dean ran and caught Sam. Bobby took off running after Jake.

"Sammy, hang on. We'll patch it up. It's not that bad." Kasidy saw all the blood on Dean's hand coming from Sam's back and she knew he was lying. Kasidy stumbled over to her brothers and hugged Sam.

"I love you Sammy," she whispered in his ear and kissed his head as life escaped Sam Winchester.

Kasidy relived the next days in the dream world. Her mind was aware that this was not happening again, but she could not hit a stop button and leave the worst memories she had behind. She watched her older brother fall apart, witnessed Bobby Singer sob like a baby, which was one of two times she had ever seen this happen, and saw Sam stiff and lifeless on a bed in Bobby's house. She felt his skin, which was as icy as she remembered. Kasidy tried to be strong for Dean and not grieve outwards too much. She finally lost it and cried for hours two days after Sam's murder. She cursed everyone and everything. Dean wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. Bobby tried but it was no avail. The only thing that calmed her hysteria was curling up next to Sam and burying her tear stained face into his body. Bobby left the house to continue searching for Azazel and Jake. Dean could no longer handle it when he saw his little sister clutching her dead brother, asleep on his shoulder. He had to find the Crossroads Demon and change Sam's fate.

Kasidy woke up when Sam's arm moved.

"Kas, holy crap I'm sore. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Sam?" Kasidy sat up and looked around; had this all been a bad dream? Sam was dead…unless someone had made a deal, just like the stupid deal her dad had made to save Dean. The door opened and Kasidy ran to see Dean walk in. He stunk of sulfer.

"You didn't did you?" Dean looked at her and she could see it it in his eyes. "Oh Dean! Why?" Her eyes brimmed with tears as Sam walked into the room.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Sammy?" Dean's eyes were full of joy. "Sammy, nothing's wrong. You're here. Oh god, everything is good." He hugged Sam tightly and Sam eyed him with curiosity.

"I must've gotten pretty banged up by Jake?"

"Yeah, Sam. It was pretty touch and go for a while. But Bobby patched you up and you're okay. We're all okay."

Kasidy's head spun as her brain relived the next year filled with attempts of saving Dean from the deal he made. Her heart ached over and over again, screaming at her brain to wake up. She witnessed Dean lying on the ground, just like she found him after Lillith had sent the hounds after him. Sam was staring over him, tears running down his face and Kasidy just stood there, her feet stuck to the ground as Lillith's frame burst like lightening from the room. They buried Dean all over again, and she moved in permanently with Bobby while Sam disappeared with Ruby and lived four months full of cheap booze and one-night stands.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why am I reliving this hell in my head?" Kasidy screamed at the heavens, knowing not a single person would be able to answer a girl hollering in her nightmares.

It went pitch black and then suddenly Kasidy was surrounded by light.


	20. New Perspective

From the bright glowing light, a figure emerged. She had long blonde hair and a familiar smile.

Kasidy blinked hard. "Mom?"

"Kasidy, darling, you have grown into such a gorgeous young lady. I'm so proud of you baby."

"What the hell is going on? Am I dead? What the hell did Dean give me?"

"No, you're not dead. I had to pull some strings to do this, but you needed a 'divine intervention.' Even a Winchester girl can only handle so much!"

"What? Why did you make me relive those days? Those were the worst days of my life; while the worst other than losing you."

"I know baby girl, it was hard. But you needed to remember those days as they were to fully appreciate what I'm about to show you."

"Okay?" Kasidy was skeptical but she just wanted as much time as possible with her mother.

"I'm going to show you life as it was intended to be, without the influence of demons. Well, a particular demon you've met recently. Daddy was always destined to die in the place of Dean – that was determined after Azazel killed me, but there was another demon that greatly altered your life, and Sam and Dean's. You need to see this because you have a big decision to make and I want you to be fully aware of the situation. Here."

Kasidy took her mom's hand and followed her. She was taken back to the Impala, only the time was merely a spectator watching a scene in her life occur much differently then it had played out originally.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kasidy asked groggily.

"Good morning sunshine," Christian leaned down and kissed the top of Kasidy's head as she lifted her head from his lap.

"What the fuck?!" the real Kasidy said in shock to her mother.

"Remember sweetie, this is how life was suppose to play out before Christian ended up in a coma with a look-alike demon on the prowl."

"Right." Kasidy sighed and watched.

"Dean thinks he found Sam. We're almost there. Hey," Christian's bright green eyes looked her in the eyes. "I know you're scared babe. We'll find Sam. I promise."

Dean parked the car. "Let's go. We're going to have to walk from here and pack some serious arsenal. Who knows what's out here."

Kasidy watched as the familiar scene played out. Bobby, Dean, and herself trekked through the brush with Christian pulling up the rear. When they heard Sam reply to Dean's yelling for him, the entire group broke into a sprint. Dean was pretty fast, but Christian had always been a little quicker. As Jake came behind Sam with a knife, Christian slammed into him, knocking the weapon from his hands and laying some severe punches into the man.

"Wait, Mom, are you saying that if nothing had happened with Christian being possessed Sam would have lived?" Kasidy looked at Mary Winchester with wide eyes. Mary nodded at her daughter and wrapped her arm around her.

"Yes sweetheart. I know this is hard to hear, but Christian saved Sam from Jake, Dean didn't have to sell his soul to save Sam, the Devil's Gate didn't get opened up, and Dean never went to hell. The fate of the Winchester's was completely different. We cannot change what has happened dear. I wish we could, but it's impossible. But, I can tell you this much – Christian Cooper was and is an important person to our family. Even if he can't change the past, he can help fix the future. I know you are sad and hurting baby girl, but it's important that you fix things with him. You need to call him and bring him back into the family. It may be hard, but remember Kasidy, it was never his fault for what happened. He loved you, he always has, and he still does. Your daddy approved of him and your brother's need him to help fight this war. And sweetie, he's your soulmate. There are some things a mother knows, and that's one of them. So, honey, you need to stop dragging your feet. Sam only has so long before he won't be able to be saved. Call Christian baby and get your brother back before it's too late." Mary's eyes were pleading her daughter by then.

"Alright mom. I understand. God this sucks so hardcore. Why are we always shit on mommy? Why did you have to die? I need you so much!! I miss you everyday." Tears were pouring down Kasidy's eyes as she clung onto her mother.

"I know Kasidy. I wish we didn't have to carry this curse. I wish that you, Dean, and Sammy lived rich, wonderful lives. But, you've heard what life would've been like if our family wasn't hunters cursed by demons – Daddy would still have died fairly young, Dean would be an alcoholic, Sammy would've moved across the country for college, and you would've been a single mom out of high school. Life's never perfect sweetheart. You have your brothers and you are the most important thing in the world to them. I can't imagine life where my family doesn't love each other like you three do. So, honey, I know it's rough but we're the Winchesters and we roll with life's punches, right?"

"Right mom. Sorry, I shouldn't be so upset. It's just been a hard few years. Mom, you said I need to get Sam back before it's too late. What did you mean too late?"

Mary looked away from Kasidy for a second, trying to compose herself from the tears about to fall down her face. "Kasidy, it's important that Sam be found soon. If he isn't, it will be too late to save him from eternal damnation. This isn't his destiny, but the path he's headed down is quickly changing his fate. Baby, you need to make sure you save him quick. Please, Kasidy, when you get back, make no haste in this. I love you sweetie. I love all of you. And I promise you, one day, we'll be together again. Don't let Dean forget that Kas. He knows deep down, but he can't lose sight of that. And help Sam out. He's got a very rough road ahead of him and he won't make it without you there at his side. I know, it's a lot for you. That's why you need Christian back to help carry you through all this. Be strong baby girl. Remember I'm always with you and I'm taking good care of Mariah. I love you."

Mary hugged her daughter close and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Mom."

"You've got to get home now dear." Mary slowly released her hold on Kasidy as the two spread away from each other. Kasidy could feel herself falling as everything started blurring before her until all she could see was the bright light that was her mother shining in the distance. She hit the bottom of the fall as everything went black.


	21. Might Have Been

Kasidy woke up with a gasp. She looked around the dark room, searching for something familiar, trying to get her eyes to adjust to her surroundings.

"Kas?" a voice mumbled sleepily. "is that you?" There was some fumbling as a small light turned on. Kasidy turned and looked towards it; her eyes still blurring some but starting to focus.

"Kas thank God, you're finally awake!" her brother grabbed her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what to do and I just wanted you to get some sleep and I swear I'll never do that again. Ever." He stopped and looked at her, searching for any signs of anger or forgiveness.

"Dean?" Kasidy sleepily said. She looked at him, seeing clearly, and noticed how tired he looked. His hair was messy from the little nap he had been caught taking in a chair next to the couch she was on, but there were big dark circles under his exhausted hazel eyes.

"Yeah Kas?"

"What the hell is going on?" Dean laughed at that and sat down next to his sister.

"Kas, you've been out cold for three days. I had no idea that Bobby's tea concoction was that strong. Neither did he apparently. He's been kicking his own ass over it."

"It wasn't the tea Dean." He gave her a curious look.

"Well, what was it then?"

"It was mom." Dean just stared at her, not sure what to say. "Mom was there. She showed me things. She showed me what life was suppose to be like." A tear ran down her face. "Dean, I need my phone."

"Wait, hold on. You need to explain this more to me. You can't just tell me that you were out for 3 days because Mom showed you things." Dean's face was worried.

"Dean, it's okay. Everything is going to be alright. I'm fine. I just need to make a call and then I'll explain everything. We're going to find Sam, Dean. She told me what we need to do." Kasidy looked Dean in his eyes. He could see that she was telling him the truth and that she wasn't lying to him.

"Alright." Dean sighed and got up to get her phone. He brought it to her and she dialed a number from her address book. Dean watched her curiously as her face went a very light shade of white.

"Yeah, yeah it really is me. Is this really you?" Kasidy spoke into her phone. Dean just sat there confused as hell. "Okay, okay, that's enough. I believe it's you. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm talking to you. You need to get out here. Sam's missing and, well I'll explain when you get here." She paused as the person on the other end was talking. "Yeah, we're at Bobby's. Make sure you don't get followed here and be careful. And hurry." She hung up her phone, looked at Dean and let out a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning."

For the next ten minutes, Kasidy explained what had happened while she was asleep to Dean. Bobby woke up and had come into the room shortly after she began the story and he sat, listening intently. When Kasidy got to the part about Mary Winchester showing up and communicating with her, Dean grunted.

"Kas, come on. I mean, it's great that you dreamt about Mom. I'm sorry you had to dream about all the shitty things that have happened the last few years, but it was all a dream Kas. Mom wasn't really there." He looked at Bobby for confirmation.

"Well, I don't know Dean. It's not common, but it's not impossible. Let's hear the rest of what your sister has to say before we jump to any conclusions. It's completely possible, although extremely rare." He smacked Dean from behind his head for interrupting Kasidy.

Kasidy sighed, and continued telling the two about how Mary had shown her what was suppose to happen before the demons interfered and taken over Christian's body. She stopped talking after she told them about how her mom had told her that Sam's fate was in Christian's hands.

"Holy shit Kas, this is some heavy shit. Did mom say anything else?" Dean searched his little sister's dark brown eyes.

Kasidy looked at her brother. She had tried to stay so strong, not breaking down in front of him, but all her efforts failed at that moment. Tears started streaming down her face. "She told me to tell you we'll all be together again someday. She doesn't want me to let you ever forget that. And as for Sammy, I need to help him, protect him from whatever is going on with him." Dean had tears forming in his eyes now too.

"Dammit Kasidy. Your sure this was really Mom?"

"She felt real, I hugged her and she hugged me and it felt real. She smelt just like I remember too. I think it was Dean. She knew things about me, that not even you or Sam knew." Kasidy sighed, knowing that she was going to have to come clean about her failed pregnancy later.

Bobby looked back and forth a few times at the two confused Winchesters. "I'd say that it's probably true. I mean, like Mary said, it was divine intervention, right? And a mom will do whatever she can to save her kids. Ruby's gotten Sam into some heavy shit. I'm not a fan of the conclusion, I mean, like I said this is incredibly rare, but I've learned that nothing is impossible, and I believe Kasidy. I don't think she had a normal dream. You saw her Dean, she was asleep for three days. Neither of us could wake you, and I've never seen someone look so exhausted after sleeping half a week." Dean looked at her and nodded.

"You do look exhausted, and I know I am. I've been staying awake as long as possible waiting for you to wake up. I felt terrible for tricking you, but I was worried about you. I guess I learned my lesson." Kasidy hugged Dean.

"I'm ok. I'm tired, which is weird, but I think I could use a nap before Christian gets here." She stopped after saying that. "Holy shit, Christian's going to be here. I need to take a shower!" She went to jump up and Dean grabbed her.

"Not so fast. The man has seen you in much worse conditions, and if you don't sleep now, you won't for another three days. Now, just get to sleep. I'll set an alarm. He won't be here for a good eight hours, and that's if he drives 100 miles per hour the whole way here." Kasidy nodded at Dean. He was right and she was emotionally drained. Some sleep would be good, especially with the task in front of her.

The two headed upstairs and laid down in a guest bedroom. "You know, Kasidy, I know it's kind of weird to people that you sleep in the same bed as your brother. I'd totally understand if you sleep somewhere else." Dean said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Dean, we're Winchesters. We don't abandon each other when they need us. Do you sleep better when I'm near you? Less nightmares?" Dean nodded slowly. "Well, then I'll be here as long as you need me bro. I love you."

Dean smiled and sighed. "Damn you and Sammy and your chick-flick ways. I love you too sis." He remembered what she had said about Mary knowing secrets Sam and Dean didn't even know and went to open his mouth to ask her about it. Kasidy stuck a finger to his lips in a 'shh' sort of way.

"Not now Dean. Don't ruin our chick-flick moment. I don't want to do this now. When I wake up, I'll explain that one. Now sleep." Dean sighed, but agreed. His breathing quickly fell into a rhythm as he went into a dreamless sleep next to his snoring sister.


End file.
